Non-volatile memory devices are used to store digital data for computer systems and other electronic devices. Non-volatile memory does not change state upon removal or failure of power applied thereto and, thus, retains stored data even for subsequent retrieval despite interruptions in power supply. Examples of non-volatile memory cells include magnetic random access memory (MRAM), ferroelectric random access memory (FRAM), phase-change random access memory (PCRAM), or resistance random access memory (RRAM).
Due to the ever-increasing demand for non-volatile memory, developers and manufacturers are constantly attempting to increase the density of non-volatile memory cells beyond the capability of current technologies. To reach high storage densities, manufacturers typically focus on scaling down semiconductor devices to submicron dimensions. However, conventional non-volatile memory cells utilize a significant amount of real estate on a semiconductor substrate and, thus, the density of non-volatile memory cells is limited.
There is a need for methods, structures and devices for increasing density and reliability in non-volatile memory devices.